The basic goal of this application is to utilize a hemisection model of the spinal cord in which a gap is created and a mini-guidance channel filled with Schwann cells is inserted. In addition, the model incorporates two additional elements that are intended to maximize the elongation of regenerating axons into the distal cord. These are the administration of methylprednisilone plus the slow release of various neurotrophins via an osmotic mini-pump just caudal to the bridge. Taken together the specific aims of this model could be described as one with a most comprehensive attempt to maximize regeneration into the host cord tissue caudal to a Schwann cell bridged lesion.